


At Least Save Your Pride

by sinuous_curve



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/sinuous_curve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The hinges on the door to the garage let out a pissed squeak; it’s at least ten degrees warmer in the garage than in the adjoining rooms. Dom glances over his shoulder at Brian, standing in the doorway with his hands held up two inches from his body with his fingers flexed upward. “Before we get this going,” Dom says quietly, conscious of Han and Tej standing beside Brian’s car and Rome sprawled insouciantly across the hood. “Just. You can say no.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least Save Your Pride

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, SO. I have wanted to write a gangbang centering around a trans character for a very, very long time, so when this square popped up there was no way I could write anything else. I began this thing possibly a thousand times, arguing back and forth with myself about how everyone involved would react/feel/talk/interact etc, etc, etc and finally ended up banging this out over the course of a couple different three AM writing binges.
> 
> This ended up being a lot about trusting someone when you're both shit at talking about your feelings. In that vein, as I kind of "be aware before reading" there's a lot more feeling it out by instinct rather than hashing things out with words.

“Put this on,” Dom says, tossing a bandana into Brian’s lap. “I have a surprise for you.”

Brian fingers the faded red fabric with one eyebrow arched. “What kind of surprise?”

Dom folded his arms over his chest and narrows his eyes. “What the fuck part of surprise is confusing to you?”

Snorting, Brian messily rolls the bandana up and loops it over his eyes. His fingers fumble a little as he tries to get the frayed ends tied into a knot that’ll actually stay. Dom crosses the foot and half between them and pushes his hands out of the way. He knows just how tight to do it after the hundred thousand times he’s had to practice. Dom scrubs a rough, affectionate hand through Brian’s hair when he finishes. “Stand up.”

Brian stands, hands held loosely at his sides with his palms turned toward the wash soft denim covering his thighs. He cocks his head just a little, seeking out suddenly amplified sounds. He raises his chin, too; Dom can feel the sudden shivering tension thrumming through his skinny body.

Dom hooks his thumb in the belt loop of Brian’s jeans and tugs. “Follow me.”

It’s only about twenty-five feet between their makeshift quarters off the garage; they do have a house, but at least a couple times a week they end up working later than they mean to and don’t feel like driving. Brian follows Dom with steady feet; he walks the pathways of their face in pitch darkness all the time and never barks his shins on anything, unlike Dom.

The hinges on the door to the garage let out a pissed squeak; it’s at least ten degrees warmer in the garage than in the adjoining rooms. Dom glances over his shoulder at Brian, standing in the doorway with his hands held up two inches from his body with his fingers flexed upward. “Before we get this going,” Dom says quietly, conscious of Han and Tej standing beside Brian’s car and Rome sprawled insouciantly across the hood. “Just. You can say no.”

Brian’s mouth curls into a wry smile. “What the fuck,” he says calmly, stumbling down the two crooked wooden steps to the cement floor of the garage.

“Hey, pretty boy,” Rome says brightly, cutting through the quiet.

Brian starts. “Dom?”

“Fuck you,” Rome snorts. “I am fucking insulted.”

Dom pushes Brian out in front of him and steers him around a couple piles of crap until they’re a foot from Brian’s car and Brian’s sneakers knock against Rome’s heavy work boots. “Surprise,” Dom says, fiddling with the knot in the bandana until it gives and blindfold falls away. Brian blinks, even in the dim light of the garage. Rome flashes his shit-eating, lecherous grin, while Tej shuffles his feet and jerks his chin in greeting and Han tips a couple fingers around a wry, faintly amused smile. Brian twists to the side and looks at Dom, one eyebrow raised.

Dom swallows. He’s been planning this for fucking weeks, and he’s been freaked the fuck out the entire time that it would come down this moment and turn out that he fucking badly miscalculated the deep well of desires that shudder and roil in Brian. “They’re here for you,” Dom says, side-stepping an actual explanation. “If you want it.”

“Like--” Brian flutters his fingers. “To fuck? This is...that?”

“It’s a gangbang, homie,” Rome clarifies with his bright bluntness that drives Dom apeshit, except for the occasional instances when it’s helpful. “We’re the gang if you want the bang.”

Brian busts out a nervous, skittering laugh. “I. What the fuck. Jesus.”

“None of those is yes,” Dom says, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Which you don’t have to say, of course.”

“No,” Brian shakes his head. “Fuck, not no. I mean, no to not saying yes. So yes. Okay.”

“You sure?” Dom asks, extracting one hand and curling it around the base of Brian’s skull. He pulls him close, so their foreheads touch. He can fucking _feel_ three sets of eyes taking them in and, yeah, it kind of makes the hair on the back of his neck raise up in protest. People knows, but Dom and Brian don’t do PDA crap and they really don’t do it in front of their friends. He feels naked. “They all know,” he murmurs, pressing his thumb into Brian’s skin.

Brian smiles crookedly. “I know. They just haven’t actually, you know, seen. It can do weird shit to people.”

“It’s your choice,” Dom says, tipping his head back so her can kiss Brian’s temple.

He tries to telegraph the things he can’t say with little touches; his fingers tightening on the nape of Brian’s neck and his lips on all the odd, sensitive places at the corner of his mouth and the bridge of his nose. _I’m here_ , Dom thinks, _and I will kill them before I let this go bad._ Brian’s eyelids flutter for half a second and his bottom lip disappears between his teeth. “Yeah,” he says, then opens his eyes wide and straightens. “Yes.”

A sudden electric charges snaps into the room, thrumming between the five of them like the current of a closed circuit. Rome shoves himself off the hood of Brian’s car, smirking as he folds his hands loosely across his chest. Tej takes half a shuffled step backward, head cocked like he’s seeing Brian in a whole new light. Which, okay, Dom can see where that might make just a little bit of sense.

Han comes forward first, thumbs tucked loosely into his pockets. His shoulders are hunched in loose and he saunters up a couple easy steps. He stops with his hip leaning against the side of Brian’s car and his head cocked to the side. “C’mere, Brian,” he says, in that steady voice of his that sometimes sends the odd weird shudder fingering along Dom’s spine.

Brian’s eyes flick to Dom, bright and glittering -- and hesitant.

Dom raises an eyebrow.

Brian dips his head in a nod so small it’s nearly imperceptible.

It takes two heartbeats for Dom to reach down into that place where he keeps the rage and aggression that always wants to fuck over everything good in his life. He’s better at tamping it into something contained that he used to be; the fact that he’s not in prison for something like mass murder testifies to that fact. It scares him, honestly, but there are ways and means and, more importantly, good _reasons_ he’s found to turn the release valves and let a little bit of it out.

Then his hand is planted between Brian’s shoulder blades and Dom _shoves_ ; Brian pitches forward and stumbles the two feet of distance between him and Han. He can’t keep his balance (or he chooses not to, Dom is too focused on the roar in his ears and chest to notice) and ends up catching himself down on one knee, crouched in tight like a caged animal in front of a languid bunch of predators. He keeps his arms in close and if Dom didn’t know Brian as well as he does, and if he didn’t trust the precautions they hold to, he’d be worried.

Dom doesn’t really get the whole need to be forced, but he does get that it works for Brian, which is enough for him.

“I want you to suck me off,” Han says, pulling his mouth into a wry half-smile. “Can you do that?”

Brian tilts his head back; Dom sees the dim light catch on his stupid fucking long eyelashes and doesn’t understand how he got to this point. Doesn’t care, either, as a point of interest, but still. The points between their meeting and this night are so entirely disconnected that Dom can’t trace the logical progression. It _isn’t_ logical, which is probably the only way that the whole mess ends up working.

Dom crowds in close as Han and Brian look at each other; Tej and Rome follow suit. It has to be claustrophobic from where Brian’s crouched; his head’s at the same rough level as their thighs with the four of them looking down at his pretty blond face. There are bright, hectic spots of color on his cheeks and he keeps flicking his tongue out to lick his lips. It’s a nervous, keyed up tic.

“Answer the question,” Dom orders, popping his knee to press it into Brian’s back.

“Yes,” Brian says, exhaling hard and explosive. “Yes, yeah. I can.”

Han shrugs. “Prove it.”

Dom keeps up the pressure of his knee on Brian’s spine as Brian shifts onto both knees. He wipes his palms on his thighs, first, reflexively curling and uncurling his fingers against the denim. His nails are bitten down to blunted nubs and make the very softest shushing sound against the fabric. Han just watches with his head cocked in no more than mild curiosity.

Brian’s fingers are a little unsteady on the buckle of Han’s belt, but he gets the leather worked free fast enough. “Got them clever fingers,” Rome says, curling his hand through Brian’s hair and tugging lightly at the just too long strands. “You can do better than that.”

For a split second, Dom wants to vault past Tej and smash his fist into Rome’s face, but he stamps that shit down as soon as he identifies the reason his vision’s gone red around the edges. Rome isn’t even looking at him, which is the kicker. He’s got his eyes trained down at Brian with a kind of rough affection in them, caught somewhere between a level of undying love that Rome sure as shit isn’t going to talk about (which Dom gets) and something a little more down a dirty, maybe a little pissed off about the past still in the corners.

Rome has known Brian longer than any of them and there is precisely jackshit Dom can do about that, no matter how much the inequity claws at him in his possessive moments. He almost didn’t ask Rome to this party, except he knew his absence would end up _meaning something_ and Dom doesn’t want to play this that way. So Rome is here and Brian’s cocking his head into the touch unconsciously, even as he’s getting Han’s fly popped and pulling the zipper down.

“I’ve heard some stories about what you can do,” Han says conversationally, easing up onto both feet so the pull of his jeans is a little less awkward. He unhooks his hands from the pockets so Brian can yank them down a few inches and ends up with his thumb pulling at the corner of Brian’s mouth. “I think they were exaggerated, personally.”

Han could be lying. He could be telling the truth. Dom has _no idea_ but the rhythm of the words syncs up with the heavy pound of his heart. There is just something about Han and Brian’s clearly feeling it, too. He’s sucked too much cock on his knees to be vibrating with that much excitement, except for the ebb and flow of words weaving in and out of their tight little circle.

Dom bears down a little with his knee, so Brian has to arch his back to keep his head level. Tej glances at Brian from the corner of his eye, mouth turned up into a knowing smile. Dom flashes a quick smirk back. Tej is as much Brian’s as Rome is; he’s a part of those Miami days that Brian likes to smile and slide around without explanation. Dom likes him anyway, he likes how easy it is for Tej to get people.

Han’s cock is decent sized and already hard when Brian manages to get it through the gap in his boxers. Brian pauses for a split second then; Rome yanks hard on his hair and says, “You know what to do. It ain’t that hard.”

Defiance sparks through Brian’s eyes for a split second. It’s the same old gotta-prove-himself burn that is as much as part of Brian as his blood and bones. He takes an ostentatious little fuck you all second to settle himself, circling one hand around the base of Han’s dick and giving it a few experimental strokes.

“Stop teasing, man,” Rome says, yanking his hair again hard.

Brian opens his mouth and sucks in the head of Han’s dick.

Dom can feel the sudden anticipatory undercurrent in the room make a sudden, radical shift. They all suddenly settle into their buzzing bodies; it’s not that anticipation dies, it’s that they’re slotting into this thing. Choice made, and the chances of any of them changing their mind suddenly slides way the hell down. Brian’s cheeks hollow around Han’s dick and Han’s eyes slip shut to satisfied half mast.

They all touch Brian, consciously or not. Rome’s hand stays curled tight on the top of his head. Han’s hands cup around the back of his skull so Brian doesn’t have a whole lot of control on how his mouth gets used. Tej fists a hand in the shoulder of Brian’s tee shirt, head cocked and he lightly grinds his palm into his crotch. Dom settles his knee in that comfortable place between Brian’s shoulder blades, pushing as best he can in time with Han’s push and pull.

“Do you like having your face fucked?” Han asks, his voice suddenly shot through a gravel-rough pitch.

The sound Brian makes is wet and half-choked and fucking _beautiful_. Dom hadn’t realized he was still afraid he fucked this whole thing to hell and back, but when he hears Brian make that? He knows that he did okay.

His vantage point means he can’t really see Brian’s face, but that’s fine. He can see the bright red flush crawling up Brian’s neck from the collar of his tee shirt and flaring at the tops of his ears. Dom drops down into a crouch and digs his hands into Brian’s upper arms for half a second. It gives him just a necessary split second of warning before Dom drops down to Brian’s elbows and pulls his arms back, hard.

Brian makes another noise and pitches a little, but Dom has him, and Han and Rome. He isn’t going anywhere and now he’s just that much more trapped that before. Brian’s fingers flex and curl, grasping for nothing and Han fucks his face with the precision that Dom will forever associate with everything he does.

“You’re a fucking whore for this,” Dom murmurs into Brian’s ear. Brian’s gaze slides to the corner of his eye; his pupils and bright and a little blown and really, really goddamn lovely. “Yeah, you are.”

When Han pulls out of Brian’s mouth, Brian juts his head forward and they all, accidentally, snicker a little. Han rubs his thumb over Brian’s mouth, lips swollen and red and spit slick. “Not bad,” Han says, smiling crookedly. “Not bad at all.”

“Always said you had a mouth on you,” Rome says, smirking. “Now get yourself up and let’s do this.”

It’s not that Brian has a plan, per se, in the sense of scripting out what was going to happen when. It’s not like any of his plans, from surprise birthday parties to car heists, have ever gone like they were supposed to. Rome still knocks him off his game a little, maybe out of sheer fucking stubbornness in not wanting to do a single fucking thing Rome suggests.

But this is about _Brian_ , not him or Rome, so Dom hauls Brian onto unsteady feet and throws him over the hood of his own car. Brian hits the metal side of the hood just about hip height and sprawls backward, slapping his hands out hard to steady himself. His looks at them all with bright, heady eyes, his jeans slid down low on his hips.

Roman’s grin is fucking predatory, cocky-confident and deeply self-assured. “You got too many clothes on, B,” he says, taking that first intrusive step into Brian’s personal space, so their hips nearly touch. He has his hands curled suggestively around his belt buckled and his head cocked in lazy consideration. “I think you maybe oughta fix that.”

Brian’s hands are shaking as he fumbles with the hem of his tee shirt, now damp from sweat and spit. He gets caught for half a second with his arm overextended in the sleeve, but manages to ruck it off and Rome takes it, tosses it carelessly over his shoulder.

Dom’s not really a voyeur, but that’s only half of why he eases up to lean his hip against the car. The scars on Brian’s chest are old enough to fade into his skin for the most part; they’ve turned a muted white and Brian usually says he get them during a knife fight with a drunken, coincidentally ambidextrous dude in a bar in Mexicali. Dom has spent a lot of time tracing them with his fingers and tongue, trying and failing to really imagine what Brian looked like with tits. He’s come to realize that it doesn’t matter.

Rome snorts. “Keep going, bro.” He wraps his hands around Brian’s ribs so his thumbs just press against the trailing end of the scars.

Someone -- Han, Dom thinks -- pops the fly on Brian’s jeans and snicks the zipper down. They slip lower on his hips, just barely hanging on to the just of bone from his skinny frame.

Brian’s breathing pitches from turned on to a little frantic. All four of them crowd in; he’s caught between solid bodies and his car and he looks a little deer in the headlights. His nails scrape against the paint job, scrabbling for a purchase they’re not gonna find on smooth metal.

Rome shoves Brian’s jeans down to puddle on the floor. There’s a little bit of awkward fumbling as he steps out of them and kicks them away under the car.

Dom curls his hand around the nape of Brian’s neck as an anchor and a wordless I-got-you, because he meant what he said about destroying any of the other three who got gun-shy when it actually came down to the naked and fucking. Dom glances at them, Rome still looking at Brian like he’s a medium rare steak and Han slowly jerking himself off with a laser focused concentration and Tej with his arm dropped casually onto Rome’s shoulder and his hand now slipped down inside his jeans.

“Lemme see that cock, pretty boy,” Rome murmurs.

And then Dom gets it, a little, why Rome pushes himself into that lead. Because he’s always taken care of Brian and this matters a little more than hurling rocks at bullies back in Barstow.

Dom knows he is not particularly good with words. He and Brian have had a grand sum total of maybe three actual conversations about this; the first being an interlude during the first time they fucked when Dom was sort of shocked that Brian’s dick detached and came _out_ and his fucking pants. Brian kept busting into hysterical laughter as he explained, punctuating his monologue with, “Your fucking face, man,” every couple sentences. The one time Dom asked what he should call Brian’s junk, he got a kind of frustrated frown and a shrug. “Fuck words,” Brian said and that was about all the answer Dom ever got from him.

Dom digs his thumb into the base of Brian’s skull. Rome pushes a knee between his legs. Han palms at the bulge in Brian’s shorts and Tej joins him in that after a second of observation. “I--” Brian says and chokes on the word, gaze flicking quickly between the four of them.

“What?” Rome challenges. “You suddenly shy, pretty boy?”

“Fuck you,” Brian shoots back around a rough sound that could be a laugh. “Fucking fuck, Rome.”

“You want me up inside you?” Rome asks, nipping at Brian’s bottom lip. “I think you do, B. I think you want everybody here so bad you can taste it. I bet I could make you beg. You wanna beg?”

Brian swallows hard and Dom could punch Rome and kiss him. “Yeah,” Brian groans. “Yeah, that’s. That’s good.”

Rome trails his hands down Brian’s sides and dips one past the waistband of his shorts. Dom can see the pulse of his hand for a couple seconds, getting his bearings behind the fabric. The elastic snaps lightly against Brian’s skin when Rome pulls out his hand, plastic packer clenched lightly in his fist.

For a moment, all five of them look at it. It’s not uncomfortable, from where Dom’s sitting. It’s just...acknowledgement. Rome tests the heft of it in his hand, then slaps the malleable plastic on the roof of Brian’s car and pushes his hips into Brian’s. It’s claiming and aggressive and Brian collapses inward at the push of it.

“You wanna get fucked?” Rome growls, thumbing at his boxers. “Tell me how much you want us to fuck you.”

“ _Roman_ ,” Brian hisses, hands still planted firmly on the hood of his car.

Dom, personally, wouldn’t could that as anything close to begging, but he’s maybe got a little more experience with Brian on his needs and babbling pleas, so he can forgive it. Rome’s hands tighten on Brian’s hips and spins him around so hard Brian slams his elbow on the hood to keep from ended up on his knees. Rome shoves his torso down before Brian has a real chance to recover himself, mouthing at the back of Brian’s neck. “You ready, pretty boy?”

Brian knees, shoving his face into the crook of his elbow.

Tej, Han, and Rome’s hands all land on the broad, tanned expanse of Brian’s back, touching and scraping and kneading. Brian loves being touched. Dom exploits that all the fucking time and he’s not a voyeur, he’s really not, but there’s something incredibly enticing about seeing Brian wriggle and writhe beneath so much touch. His shorts get shucked down somewhere in the process, kicked away across the floor of the garage where they’ll probably end up lost.

Rome mouths his way down Brian’s spine to his tailbone. “Damn, boy,” he says, “You want this so bad I think you’d take us dry. Maybe even like it.”

Dom arches an eyebrow and Rome catches his gaze, blows him a reassuring, mocking little kiss. Tej extracts a bottle of lube from the pocket of his jeans and efficiently pours some out onto his hand. He slicks up his first two fingers and tips his other hand in a small salute.

“Please, please,” Brian gasps, and Dom stretches to spread his palm over Brian’s shoulder blade.

Tej’s fingers are long and fucking clever. Dom’s picked that up from watching him, even without the benefit of knowing whatever happened in Miami. He wonders, sometimes, whether anything happened to happen in Florida between Brian and Tej. Or Brian and Rome. Or all fucking three of them, and he knows it’s a pointless, jealous thought. Except for now, for whatever fucking reason, he’s sort of hoping they did, because he doesn’t want Brian to have to deal with clumsy first time crap. Dom wants this right for Brian.

And it must be, either by luck or past experience, because Tej slides his fingers in slow and easy and Brian fucking bucks up off the car, spewing out a trail of expletives that are almost enough to make Dom blush.

Rome _laughs_. “You’re not fooling me with virgin bullshit, B. You want some more? I can give you more.”

“Yes, fuck,” Brian gasps, forcing himself back down with his weight caught on his forearm. “Please.”

Rom takes his hands off Brian’s skin just long enough to slick up his own fingers. Dom doesn’t entirely believe he’s going to do it until he pushes in his first finger next to Tej’s. And hell if that’s not a bonding experience Dom can honestly say he’s never shared with anyone else.

They fingerfuck Brian together, to the sound of Brian’s harsh breath and the slick sound of their fingers in his ass. Han and Dom bracket them on either side and keep up touching Brian in random patterns of hands on his back and sides and hip and neck. Every inch of Brian’s skin is hot and flushed and damp with sweat. It pools in the small of his back and in the dip between his shoulders. He’s fucking beautiful .

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” Rome says when Brian’s opened up, undoing his belt and fly with his other hand in practiced motions. He shoves his boxers and jeans down, accepts a condom from Tej (who is apparently the fucking gangbang Boy Scout of preparedness), and rolls it onto his dick.

“Fucking _do it_ ,” Brian demands and Rome slams into him hard enough to send Brian’s thighs slamming against the side of the car.

And it’s not that Dom’s dick hasn’t been interested up to this point; it’s just that he’s has more riding on the success of this thing that anyone else. But seeing Brian fucked hard, _used_ , shoots blood for all of Dom’s extremities and into his crotch. He bites back a moan and a slew of things he’s not gonna say about how pretty Brian is like this.

Rome fucks like he does everything else, with a sense of cockiness and ease and surety that he’s good at what he does. He slaps Brian’s hip once he’s got a good rhythm going and laughs. “Damn, this is just like old times. Last time we tried this we were teenagers and it was the worst fucking lay I’ve ever had. You got better, son.”

Brian makes a noise that could be _fuck you_ , but sounds like a needy keen.

“Don’t come,” Dom says quietly. “Not yet.”

“I got you,” Rome nods, grinning. “You want some of this Tej?”

“Hell yeah,” Tej says, shoving down his jeans. He rolls a condom on and there’s barely a missed beat between Rome fucking Brian and Tej fucking Brian.

Brian groans and Rome slaps his hip again. “There’s enough of you to go around, B, and we all want a taste.”

Tej sets a rhythm that’s a little slower than Rome, and steadier. He fucks hard and deep and Brian grunts a little every time he ends up sliding home. Rome throws his arm around Tej’s shoulders and stares down appreciatively.

“Dom’s a lucky dude, don’t you think?” he asks Tej.

Tej chuckles a little, half-grinning down at Brian. “There was this one time back in Miami when we fucked around a little, but didn’t get this far. We were too drunk. I’ve been regretting that ever since.”

Which answers Dom’s question. He doesn’t care, really. Not anymore.

Brian’s face thrashes back and forth against his arm as Tej fucks him and his shoulders heave up and down. He’s got that overwhelmed, tense set to his body. His hips push back to meet Tej. Dom’s impressed that he hasn’t got his hands down at his crotch to take care of himself.

Dom wants him so bad he can fucking taste it.

“My turn,” he says, sounding like he swallowed sandpaper for how low his voice has gotten. Tej looks at him and nods without annoyance or derision. He just pulls out, bends down to kiss Brian’s spine and steps back to make room for Dom.

It’s funny, but when Dom steps into Brian’s space it’s like the other three sort of fall away. Brian looks at Dom over his shoulder. There’s lube shiny and sticky down the backs of his thighs and he’s spread open wide and inviting. Dom takes a condom from Tej with a grunted noise of thanks, rips open the foil, and rolls it on. He catches hold of Brian hips, says, “I don’t want your ass,” and flips him over again.

By the time Dom and Brian met, Brian had been transitioned for a hell of a long time and most of what testosterone was going to do to him had already happened. Legs spread, Brian’s crotch is exposed and fucking enticing. Not cunt, Dom thinks, because the word makes Brian flinch and frown. Dom spent a lot of time on the internet reading shit because he doesn’t expect Brian to teach him everything.

“You want me to fuck you?” Dom growls.

Brian nods jerkily. “Fuck me.”

Dom has never asked if this is something Brian has ever done with ever people. Again, it doesn’t matter. But it’s something special between them and it’s part of the evolution Dom can track in their relationship. Starts with Brian refusing to be naked, to handjobs under the blankets in the dark, to fucking Brian’s ass to this, fucking in the front.

“Ask me.”

“Please fuck me,” Brian spits out.

Dom hauls Brian’s ass up onto the hood of his car and jerks his knees up. Brian splays his arms spread eagle and squeezes his eyes shut as Dom slams in with all the pent of worry of planning this thing and the desire clawing at him as he watched.

Brian is tight and hot and perfect and Brian would not change him for anything in the goddamn world.

He hears someone behind him murmur, “God _damn_ ,” but that’s all entirely fucking secondary to watching Brian’s face screw up at the sensation and feeling his body flex and tighten around him.

The car rocks on the wheel as they fuck and hands sneak into Dom’s peripheral vision, touching Brian and rubbing his dick so his back arches up off the car. Brian moves from groaning and keening to full out fucking screaming. The words are guttural and nonsensical and he looks like he’s going to shatter into a thousand goddamn pieces.

When Dom reaches the point where he knows he’s about to come, he pulls out and grabs Brian’s hip, yanking him down to sprawl on the floor on his knees. Brian catches himself and throws his head back and Tej and Han and Rome _get it_ without Dom having to stop and explain with nice words what’s going on.

They circle around Brian, looking at the sweep of his eyelashes against his cheek and the bright red, hot flush on his skin.

Tej comes first, on Brian’s nose and cheeks, then Han over his forehead. Dom refuses to get pulled into a goddamn jerking it contest with Rome, so he looks only at Brian. He looks at the bright of his eyes and the bliss on his face and comes with a low grunt that, if he could actually form coherent words, would maybe be something about how much he loves Brian.

And then Rome, on Brian’s mouth with a triumphant, appreciative noise.

For a long moment, there’s a kind of perfect silence between the five of them as Brian gasps and works his hand between his legs and they all breath. Dom feels like the force of his gaze is going to burn holes in Brian skin for how hard he’s staring, but it’s worth it for the moment Brian’s body contracts in on itself and he comes, gritting his teeth with his knees spread so he’d on display.

“Jesus Christ,” Rome says. “Jesus motherfucking _Christ_.”

Dom yanks his boxers back up and does his fly with shaking hands. He drops down onto one knee, peripherally aware of Rome and Tej and Han putting themselves away and meandering toward the door, murmuring quietly between each other. Dom doesn’t actually know if there’s a protocol for hosting a gangbang and seeing everyone to their spare rooms for the rest of the vacation. He doesn’t think anyone will really give all that much of a shit. It’d hardly be the weirdest thing they’ve done.

Brian’s on his knees, hunched over with his hands braced on the floor. Dom eases his arm around Brian’s shoulders and pulls him closed, supporting his boneless weight until he’s got Brian leaning heavy and warm against his side.

For a long minute, Dom just holds him. Then asks, “You okay?”

Brian nods. “Yeah, I’m. I’m good.” He chuckles, swiping the back of his hand across his eyes.

“Good surprise?” Dom asks.

Brian rolls his head to the side and forces his eyes open. His expression is knowing and wry and affectionate, blissed out and fucked. “Yeah,” he says, stretching to press an unsteady kiss on the corner of Dom’s mouth. “Pretty good.”


End file.
